Marielitai
is a houseguest in YouTuber Big Brother 3. '' Mariel entered the big brother house as a competition beast. She won 2 HOHs and 2 POVs in just 4 weeks despite almost being sent home in the first week of the show. She also had a good social game with Delphron. In week 5, She did the worst in the competition and was named the third nominee for eviction under JackSucksAtLife's HOH reign.. She surprisingly won her fifth competition and used her POV to save herself from eviction. This lead to Vanoss's eviction in an unanimous 7-0 vote that week. In week 6, She was nominated again, this time by the Demonization Cat, who was named the HOH due to the twist. She failed to win the POV and the houseguests went on to evict her in a 4-3 vote. However, she won the callback twist as her callback roll landed on a 1, reviving her for another chance to win the game. After the callback twist have her a second chance. Mariel has struggled to stay on top of the game. Even though she was not nonimated in week 7, She and Delphron had a plan to target Kayla as she was nominated for eviction. The opening for this widen as the nominations remained the same since Thomas didn't use his POV to save anybody. The two allies did not have the numbers and Trisha was evicted by a 4-2. In Week 8, her ally Delphron was nominated by Shane as a pawn against Jack. At the POV, Gloom went on to win the competition and saved Jack from the nomination block. With Shane's plan derailed, he set off a chain events by nominating Mariel as his new target and to finally separate the strong pair. Mariel was evicted by 3-2 vote for her competition prowess over Delphron's strong social game. She placed 8th and became the 4th jury member. Game History Voting History } |} Notes * In Week 2, the vote ended 5-5 tie between Gloom and Mat, forcing a tiebreaker. As the current Head of Household, Mariel was tiebreaker vote; she chose to evict Mat. * In Week 6, Mariel was evicted by a 4-3 vote, but re-entered the house after her Callback roll landed on 1. HOH History Mariel won her first HOH during week 2 and was in charge of the whole house for the week. She started by nominating Gloom up for eviction, the previous HOH who nominated her the week prior, alongside Delphron, who voted to evict her the week prior as well. At veto, Mariel continued her competition win streak by beating out Delphron and Gloom in the final part of the POV competition. She decided to use the POV shockingly to save Delphron as their relationship with each other improved and they actually became really good friends and allies after having a terrible relationship with each other in the first week of the game. During week 2 prior to her HOH, she had a bit of a rivalry with MatPat and at the veto ceremony, she named Mat the replacement nominee in Delphron's place. At eviction, the vote tied 5-5 between Gloom and Mat and Mariel decided to backdoor Mat instead of Gloom and he was evicted from the big brother house. This power move made Mariel's first week as HOH a success. In Week 4, She won her second HOH in a pumpkin carving competition and continued to shock the house with her competition streak. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Mac and Kayla for eviction, with her true target being Mac and Kayla being seen as the pawn up against him. Mariel continued to make the house frustrated in competitions and went on to win her fourth comp win and second POV, and decided to not use the POV this time and keep the nominations the same. By a vote of 6-2, Mac was evicted, and Mariel's second HOH reign was a success. Competition History Trivia *She is the first of her season to win HOH and POV in the same week. **She is also the first HOH of her season to break a tie. **She is also the first houseguest to win multiple HOHs and POVs. **She is the first POV holder to not use it. *She sets a record for most competitions win in ''YouTuber Big Brother with 5. **She sets a record for most competitions won in 4 weeks, with 4 (2 HOHs and 2 POVs). **She is the second houseguest in the series to win back-to-back POV, following Shubble. **She is the third (second unique) houseguest to re-enter the game, following Shubble who returned twice. *She is the first houseguest to return in the same episode they were evicted in. *She is the first of her season to return via the Callback Twist. Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:8th Place